Whiteout (A Long Dark Fan-fiction)
by bclemas03
Summary: "If you're reading this. I'm probably dead..." The Long Dark is a beautiful game and I highly recommend it, if your into punishingly difficult survival strategy this game is for you, even if you just have 20 to spare get this game it's that good! With that said this is a recount I made in English class and I thought you all would enjoy it. so no more delay here is, Whiteout...


Hello. If you're listening to this recording… I'm probably dead. Coming to terms with my inevitable death was, terrifying to begin with. But as I found more and more corpses ravaged and bitten by the frost, wolves and bears! Well, lets just say I knew my time was numbered. I'm recording this log in the hopes that someone, may find this, may fine me and hopefully will now know my story... Anyway where was i? Ah right.

My name is Alex, I lived in Fort Saint James, British Columbia, Canada. Fort Saint James, was a small town that held approximately 1000 inhabitants and had no form of defences from outside attacks. Stationed on the bank of the Stuart Lake it held a view few could imagine. On the 15th of January, right in the middle of one of the harshest Canadian winters yet, the entire world was to see a spectacle unparalleled to anything before it. An aurora borealis spanning the entire globe. The events sudden appearance and beauty made almost everyone leave their homes and look. That was the worst decision they could have ever made… I'm sorry. (clears throat) The spectacle was due to a humongous, electromagnetic storm generated by a solar flare. All electronics instantly powered up from seemingly nowhere, a sign from God some said. But this was no holy act, the animals… they went... savage. Bears, wolves, cats, dogs all simultaneously tore apart anyone and anything near them. The world quickly descended into chaos. The running theory is the high-pitched hum of the electromagnetic storm, undetectable to our ears, drove them insane. People were torn open like turkeys on Thanksgiving! I'll never be able to forget that night. Come on man get yourself together… (clears throat). After that, none of the electronics would work. The only way I'm recording this is because the storm comes back, almost every month to the date! The first few days were the worst. After I heard what happened over the news I rushed home from my fire watch in the hills. After the one-day hike, I found my town ransacked and ruined. Not a single BLOODY PERSON MADE IT! The town was painted red. Over one thousand bodies lay like cobblestones in the street. I've never gotten a good nights sleep after that. I took what I could and hiked it back into the hills, back to my fire watch. It's height advantage, meant that nothing, nothing that wasn't human at least, could get to me. Every time another one of the storms would come in, I'd turn on the T.V. and try to find some form of meaning left in the world. The only channel that seemed to be broadcasting was a military channel, which kept survivors updated on current events. Just being able to see another human made me feel unimaginably good. The facts she listed, however; were nowhere near as appealing as seeing another-... an alive human. "In the first day over 2 billion people where dead. The storm seemed to mess with our magnetic polls and, as such, the entire world was plunged into a deep freeze," a new 'ice age' if you will, "scientists are trying to find out what this storm is and how to stop or shield ourselves to it", but as no electrical equipment was working I knew the progress was going to be slow. And so it was, month after month. More information came in but they were only the small tidbits I had already gathered from my personal experience. More figures came in. Four billion dead. Five billion, then six! Humans were now the most rapidly decreasing s-species in recorded history! Whilst numbers of Bears, Wolves and other cold-loving animals rocketed up. As the storms and the cold grew more and more severe, more and more people were snowed in. More and more people starved! (cracking)

It has been 3 months since the last Military broadcast… I'm pretty sure I'm the last… one left. There's no way I can prove that to be true but. I just feel. This unbelievable. Indescribable loneliness. Like the entire world is weighing down on me... maybe I'm going insane. But, I was harvesting some Rosehips. To make Rosehip Tea! You know to cope with the pain of my sprained ankle. And anyway, I could have sworn I saw two blood red eyes staring at me from the darkness. I don't go to that rose hip outcrop anymore. The static of the radio, when a storm is on. Almost sounds, like voices. (cracking)

A blizzard came in… it's been going on for almost a week now. (heavy breathing) My supplies are getting low. My door has been snowed in. And I'm out of firewood. It's negative 30 degrees Celsius out there, and that's with my deerskin coat on. I think this is it. No food. No fire. And it's still getting colder. It's been a wild ride but my biggest regret is not being with my family when sh*t hit the fan. Well, I guess now I will see them again. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when this is over…. (thud) (snap)

By Bclemas03

(hope you enjoyed love feedback be sure to leave a comment)


End file.
